Correspondances
by Saluzozette
Summary: Luffy,   Je sais que tu ne vas pas y croire, que tu vas t'énerver, que tu ne comprendras pas. Peut-être même que tu vas pleurer. Après tout, tu es un pleurnichard non ?
1. Chapitre 1

Luffy,

Je sais que tu ne vas pas y croire, que tu vas t'énerver, que tu ne comprendras pas. Peut-être même que tu vas pleurer. Après tout, tu es un pleurnichard non ? Mais finit tout de même de lire cette lettre je t'en prie. Tu choisiras ensuite si tu veux me pardonner ou me massacrer.

Quand j'ai appris qu'Ace allait être exécuté, j'ai pété un plomb. Mon équipage a dut se battre contre moi pour que je ne tue pas toutes les personnes à proximité. On s'est battus pendant deux heures avant qu'ils n'arrivent, à eux 12, à me maitriser. Et quand ma colère a laissée place à la peur, j'ai redressé la tête et ai hurlé ton nom.

Étant déjà dans le nouveau monde, je ne pouvais rien faire. Il n'y avait que toi qui puisses le sauver. Mais finalement, c'est lui qui t'a sauvé. Une fois de plus Luffy...

J'ai eu l'impression de mourir en voyant le journal de ce jour-là. J'en ai déchiré une dizaine avant de m'effondrer en larmes. Des larmes de rage. Encore une fois, s'il n'y avait pas eu mes amis, je pense que j'aurais fait de grosses bêtises...

Il m'a fallu plusieurs jours pour pouvoir regarder la photo d'Ace sans m'énerver et pleurer. Pourquoi sourit-il ce crétin ? Pourquoi sourit-il alors qu'il te laisse là, en plan ? Alors que je lui avais demandé de veiller sur toi ! Mais c'est trop tard. A présent, c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi Luffy...

Tu as le droit de me détester. Je préfère même que tu me déteste, plutôt tu sois mort. Après tout, même si je ne l'ai pas beaucoup montré depuis 10 ans, je suis aussi ton frère. Ace est mort, c'est donc mon tour de veiller sur notre frangin pleurnichard. Rendez-vous dans le nouveau monde Luffy, petit frère. Je suis sûr qu'on s'y croisera. Car je crois au destin.

Si tu veux me frapper, je te laisserais faire. Si tu me déteste, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Moi-même, je ne me pardonne pas de vous avoir abandonné sans nouvelles pendant 10 ans. Et je ne me pardonnerais jamais. Jamais.

Celui qui vous a toujours considérés comme ses frères : SABO


	2. Chapitre 2

Sabo,

Tu es vivant. Putain... Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire. Et que j'ai bien envie de te latter la gueule. Dix ans, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu long pour donner des nouvelles ? Surtout après ta mort ?

Je n'ai reçu ta lettre que très récemment. Peu avant la guerre de Marineford, j'ai été séparé de mon équipage et de mon navire. Il nous a fallu deux ans pour nous retrouver et ta lettre est arrivée durant ce laps de temps.

Tu as failli nous tuer mes amis et moi en écrivant cette lettre. Quand Franky, mon charpentier, me l'a donné, je n'y ai pas crus d'abords. Il était arrivé en premier et l'a trouvé sur le pont. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas au courant pour toi. Ils ne connaissaient qu'Ace. Pas étonnant. Mais plus j'avançais dans ma lecture, et plus je reconnaissais ta façon de parler. Elle n'a pas changé d'un pouce en dix ans.

Une rage folle m'a alors pris. De quel droit nous as-tu fait croire à ta mort pendant ces dix années Sabo ? Pendant dix années, nous avons imaginés ta présence à nos côtés, pendant dix années, nous avons imaginés ce que nous ferions à ton assassin si nous le rencontrions. Et finalement, tu n'es pas mort. A l'instant, c'est toi que j'ai envie d'assassiner.

Mes amis, ne comprenant pas les raisons de ma colère se sont tenues à l'écart. Sauf Ussop. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a demandé pourquoi je pleurais. Je l'ai frappé. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis deux ans, et à cause de toi, je l'ai frappé. Si Robin et Sanji ne m'avaient pas maitrisés, j'aurais sans doutes détruit le bateau. Et nous étions sous la mer. Nous aurions tous finit noyés. Il m'a fallu trois heures pour évacuer la rage. Trois heures durant lesquelles j'étais attaché au mat de mon navire. Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Maintenant, je suis calmé. Je lis et relis ta lettre depuis deux jours. Mes amis ne comprennent pas. Je ne leur ai toujours pas expliqués. Si je trouve la force de t'écrire dès à présent, c'est pour te rassurer sur un point. Je n'ai absolument plus besoin qu'on me protège. Quand tu es mort, ou presque, j'ai voulu devenir plus fort. Beaucoup beaucoup plus fort. Pour ne plus perdre personne. Finalement, Ace est mort tout de même. Et toi tu es vivant. Mais à présent, j'ai aussi des amis à protéger. Du coup, je deviendrais toujours plus fort. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à devenir le seigneur des pirates.

Moi aussi je crois au destin. Un jour, on se croisera, et je t'éclaterais la gueule. Je te le promet Sabo : ce jour là, tu morfleras. Tu morfleras pour ta mort. Tu morfleras pour nous avoir dit que tu étais heureux chez tes parents. Tu morfleras pour avoir brisé notre rêve, là-bas, au Grey Terminal. Tu morfleras pour tout ça. Et ensuite, nous irons nous recueillir sur la tombe d'Ace pour qu'il voit, de là où il est, que tu n'es pas mort.

Cependant, si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose avant que nous nous croisions dans le nouveau monde, je t'autorise à venir me sauver et j'espère que tu accepteras que je fasse de même en cas de soucis.

Je n'ai pas l'envie et surtout pas la force d'expliquer mon comportement à mon équipage. Je vais donc laisser ta lettre là, sur la table et ils la liront. Ils comprendront, je le sais et me soutiendront. Ussop et Chopper viendront me rejoindre à l'avant du bateau, me parleront, me feront rire. Pour me remonter le moral, Sanji préparera ses meilleurs plats en s'engueulant avec Zoro qui ne changera pas son comportement d'un iota. Brook me jouera un morceau pendant que Franky nous montrera ses secrets de robots, et Robin et Nami m'adresseront des sourires qui valent tout l'or du monde et pour finir, nous ferons la fête jusqu'à tomber de sommeil.

Tu vois Sabo, j'ai d'autres personnes à protéger maintenant. Tu sais, depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette lettre, j'ai de plus en plus envies de t'éclater. Parce que te péter la gueule signifierais te voir. De mes yeux. Te voir vivant.

J'ai hâte que ce jour vienne. Mais je saurais être patient. Le moment ou mon poing partira dans ton nez se rapproche. Je voudrais qu'à cet instant où je me jetterais sur toi, tu te batte franchement, comme lorsqu'on était petits. Tu te souviens ? On verra bien alors qui sera le plus fort.

A bientôt Sabo. A bientôt grand frère.

Celui qui veut à la fois te foutre un pain et à la fois te serrer dans ses bras : LUFFY

PS : Je ne t'enverrais cette lettre qu'une fois que nous serons remontés à la surface. En attendant je la laisse, avec la tienne, à la portée de mon équipage. Prépare-toi à souffrir mon frère. Car je ne suis plus celui que tu as connus au Grey Terminal.


	3. Chapitre 3

Luffy,

La vache, je n'attendais plus de réponse de ta part... Je pensais que tu ne répondrais pas, ne croyant pas à ma lettre, ou ne voulant plus entendre parler de moi. Je suis sacrément content que ça ne soit pas le cas. Merci.

D'après ta lettre, tu es passé par l'île des hommes-poissons n'est-ce pas ? Si je l'ai reçu, c'est que tu vas bien. Je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant, mais au moins 70% des navires qui se rendent sur cette île ne remontent jamais à la surface. Ton navigateur a dut te le dire. On ne sait pas s'ils ont sombrés, ou si c'est à cause des sirènes. Peut-être est-ce les marins qui refusent de partir, subjugués par leurs beautés. Le mystère reste entier...

Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu t'es fait des amis. Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. Personne ne peut te résister quand tu arrives avec ton grand sourire. Même si au final tu te révèles sacrément chiant. Mais je me demandais tout de même... Ils supportent vraiment ton caractère de cochon ? C'est incroyable ! Grâce à vos mises-a-prix, j'ai pu voir leurs têtes et effectivement, je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Mais je m'en fous. Je serais là quand même en cas de problèmes.

D'ailleurs, toujours à propos de vos mises-à-prix, j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois parvenus à une telle somme. 400 million mon frère, c'est pas rien ! Comment peut-elle être si élevée pour toi ? En même temps, avec ce qu'il s'est passé à Marinford... Mais mazette ! Alors que tu n'arrivais jamais à nous toucher ! Il semblerait que tu aies apprit à viser depuis le Grey Terminal. As-tu réussit à battre Ace ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ? Si c'est le cas, je vais vraiment commencer à me faire du souci.

En sachant que ma propre prime est à 600 millions de Berry, j'espère que tu n'es pas devenu trop fort durant ces deux ans d'entrainement. Parce que j'imagine que tu n'as pas passé deux ans à roupiller n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois être beaucoup plus fort qu'à Marinford maintenant. J'en suis sûr.

Je devrais donc m'inquiéter pour mon nez tu crois ? Peu importe ta réponse en fait. A la vérité, j'ai hâte que tu viennes me défoncer la gueule.

Que tu te sois défoulé sur ton équipage, je peux comprendre. J'ai fait la même chose à la mort d'Ace. Mais je suis désolé que tu l'ai fait a cause de moi. J'espère que le Usopp dont tu m'as parlé dans ta lettre ne t'en veut pas. Sinon, je lui expliquerais quand on se verra.

Oui... Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. T'es amis étaient les seuls qui puisse t'aider à décharger ta colère pas vrai ? Les seuls sur qui tu pouvais compter pour ne pas chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Les seuls à accepter ta rage telle qu'elle était. Si c'est le cas, tu as vraiment trouvé les amis qu'il te faut. Apparemment, tu as réunis de drôles de zigotos. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Tu as toujours été bête et bizarre, pouvait-il en être autrement pour eux ?

Laisse les lire, ça ne me fait rien. Je veux qu'ils sachent que je ne t'ai pas abandonné. Que je suis toujours là. Avec toi.

Si tu savais comme je m'en veux Luffy... Je m'en veux vraiment. Je te jure que je t'expliquerais. Pas tout de suite, mais je t'expliquerais. Quand on se verra. N'essaye pas de comprendre pourquoi je fais ça s'il te plais. Accepte. Je sais que c'est égoïste comme demande, mais je t'en prie. Fait le, au moins pour Ace. Il t'a protégé, et t'expliquer maintenant reviendrais à signer nos arrêts de mort. Mais ne t'en fait pas. Tu comprendras. J'espère...

Pour ce qui est du jour où tu pointeras le bout de ton nez, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de me laisser faire. Se battre est une façon comme une autre de prouver qu'on est vivant. Alors je te le prouverais. Je suis là, et bien là. J'aurais aimé avoir l'occasion de le prouver à Ace aussi. Mais c'est trop tard...

Dépêche-toi d'arriver petit frère. J'ai hâte de te voir.

SABO

PS : Mon équipage n'en revient pas que tu sois mon frère. Je leur ai aussi expliqué pour Ace, et ils ont éclaté de rire, en disant que c'était impossible que les trois plus jeunes puissants pirates des cinq dernière années soient frères. Je les frappe ou pas ? On est frères. C'est sûr et certain. Je n'en ai jamais douté, j'espère que vous non plus.


	4. Chapitre 4

Sabo,

Tu pensais vraiment que je pourrais ignorer ta lettre ? Personne, hormis Dadan, les brigands et Makino ne savait qu'on était frères. Et je les vois très mal m'envoyer ce genre de lettre juste pour rire. Surtout deux ans après Marineford. Et puis ta façon de parler est reconnaissable entre mille. Même après dix ans de silence radio.

Effectivement, nous sommes partit de l'île des hommes-poissons. On a eu beaucoup de mal à réembarquer Sanji d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui a fait subir pendant ces deux ans, mais ça à l'air terrifiant !

Je t'avoue que le retour à l'air libre me fait du bien. L'île était magnifique, mais je n'aime pas trop l'eau comme tu le sais sans doute. Les bains, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. Alors toute cette flotte autour de moi, ça me stressait un peu... D'ailleurs, ça à l'air d'être un soulagement pour Chopper, Brook et Robin également.

De plus, le retour à l'air libre me semble un grand pas vers notre rencontre prochaine. C'est terrible comme j'ai envie de te voir. Tant que je suis occupé, je n'y pense pas trop, mais dès que je me retrouve seul, ça me ronge de l'intérieur. Je t'accorde que ça n'arrive pas souvent, mais c'est tout de même trop fréquent à mon goût.

Ne t'en fais donc pas pour Ussop. Je me suis excusé pour mon comportement, mais il m'a quand même proposé de se battre contre moi si je voulais me défouler. Il est fou. Si je me bats sans me contrôler avec lui, je le tue. Ussop est un tireur. Pas un combattant. En combat rapproché, il est nul. Nullissime même. Mais à distance, c'est le meilleur. Je suis sûr qu'il a surpassé son père ! Enfin ça m'a quand même vachement touché. Heureusement que mes amis sont là. Je ne serais plus vivant depuis longtemps sans eux. D'ailleurs, sans eux je me sens affreusement mal. Sans eux, je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Sans eux, je suis un imbécile incompétent, incapable de la moindre action intelligente. C'est affolant.

Et dit donc, pourquoi tu ne crois pas à ma prime ? Ton frère est un être exceptionnel, tu l'ignorais ? Il n'en faut pas moins pour devenir seigneur des pirates ! Remarque, la tienne n'est pas mal non plus. 600 millions ! Comment ça ce fait que je n'ai jamais entendus parler de toi ? C'est bizarre...

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de donner à Ace la raclée qu'il méritait. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le battre. Faut dire qu'il était sacrément fort quand même ! Mais je suis sûr que je l'aurais latté s'il était encore là aujourd'hui. Alors numérote tes abattis frangin. Parce quand on se rencontrera, je vais te plumer. Et il ne te restera que les yeux pour pleurer !

Effectivement, je ne suis pas resté les mains dans les poches pendant ces deux années. J'ai passé 24 mois sur une île incroyable ! Elle changeait de saison toutes les semaines, à raison d'une saison par mois et d'une saison tous les quatre mois. Soit 48 saisons au total. Mais je te raconterais tout ça quand on se verra. On en aura des choses à se dire après douze ans !

D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas donné signe de vie pendant toutes ces années. Mais dans ta lettre précédante, tu me demandais de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Bien que ça me rende furax que tu puisses courir l'ombre d'un risque par ma faute, je ne ferais rien. Ou du moins, comme tu me le demande, je ne chercherais pas à avoir d'explications. J'attendrais qu'elles viennent toutes seules. Mais je te préviens : si on m'explique ou qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit qui me fasse comprendre que ça peut être dangereux pour toi, alors je réagirais au quart de tour. Risqué ou pas pour moi. N'imagines même pas une seconde que me tournerais les pouces. Je ne l'ai pas fais pour Ace, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais pour toi.

Si tu ne voulais pas que je m'inquiète, avec ta dernière lettre, c'est raté. Dommage pour toi, mais maintenant je lis en intégralité le moindre journal qui me tombe sous la main, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'y a pas une photo ou un article qui parle de toi. Mais jusqu'ici, choux blanc.

En attendant le jour où on se rencontrera, j'attends avec de plus en plus d'impatience tes lettres. Avant, je n'écrivais jamais. À personne. Je trouvais ça inutile. Mais finalement, c'est assez cool de se tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe chez les autres. Je vais peut-être écrire à Dadan... Elle doit être inquiète. Et à Vivi ! J'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle devient ! Est-ce que je peux dire à Dadan que tu es vivant ou bien dois-je attendre d'avoir l'explication à ton silence avant ?

Je n'aurais jamais crus écrire ou penser ça un jour, mais : Réponds moi vite frangin, j'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

LUFFY

PS : Et pour ton équipage, je peux les comprendre. C'est assez dur à croire. Ce serait comme imaginer que Gold Roger, Barbe Blanche, et Shanks ont grandi ensemble. Mais attend ! Ça veut aussi dire qu'ils nous considèrent comme les plus puissants jeunes pirates de notre époque ? C'est génial !


	5. Chapitre 5

Luffy,

A la vérité, oui. Je pensais que tu ignorerais ma lettre. J'avais peur que tu ne la prennes pas au sérieux. Peur que tu t'en foutes royalement. Peur que la mort d'Ace ait effacé le petit garçon que tu étais. Le Luffy que je connaissais.

Mais apparemment, il n'en est rien et j'en suis immensément soulagé. Même si Ace n'était pas mort, j'aurais eu peur que vous n'ayez changés. Car j'avais bien l'intention de vous retrouver ! Sans vous prévenir auparavant mais s'était évidemment dans mes projets. Mais bon... ils ont été un peu bousculés.

J'imagine bien que tu préfères être à l'air libre que dans l'eau ! Déjà gamin tu ne supportais pas les bains ! Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais puer d'ailleurs ! Je me souviens d'une fois où Ace et moi t'avions plongé de force dans la bassine et t'étais devenus tout mous s'était trop bizarre... M'enfin bon, je dois t'avouer que le passage par cette île m'a fait le même effet alors je ne vais pas me moquer.

Et d'après ce que tu me dis, il y a trois autres utilisateurs de fruit du démon dans ton équipage ? Je le savais déjà pour Nico Robin et je m'en doutais un peu pour le squelette (non mais où recrute-tu tes membres franchement ?). Par contre, tu m'apprends que votre mascotte possède aussi le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon ? Lequel ? Il me paraît un peu inoffensif le raton... C'est bien un raton ?

Moi aussi j'attends avec impatience le jour où on se croisera. Et ça ne manquera pas d'arriver si tu veux devenir le seigneur des pirates ! Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de me mettre en travers de ta route ! Moi aussi j'aspire à ce titre maintenant. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop mais franchement, je doute que tu ais la moindre chance face à moi petit frère.

Si ce Usopp ne t'en veux pas, alors tant mieux. Je sais bien que sans tes amis tu ne sers à rien. S'était la même chose au Grey Terminal ! Toujours à trainer dans nos pattes, toujours à poser des questions inutiles, toujours à trouver les ennuis. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est quand tu es arrivé que nos problèmes on décuplés ! Tu étais un aimant à problèmes et tu le reste ! Mais après tout, c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime !

Excuse-moi d'avoir des doutes sur ta prime frangin ! Mais quand je pense au gamin que j'ai quitté, j'ai vraiment du mal à me persuader que tu t'es hissé à ce niveau. Mince Luffy ! Ton poing ne partait même pas dans la bonne direction ! Il rebondissait tout le temps sur le sol et t'atteignait toi au lieu de ton ennemi. Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai du mal à y croire ?

Mais surtout, ne te prive pas pour venir me prouver que je me trompe. On pourra mesurer notre force et surtout, on pourra se voir. Ça mérite bien quelques gnons non ?

Ne t'inquiète pas Luffy. Je ne cours aucuns risques tant que je ne dis rien à personne. Même à toi. Je suis désolé, mais ça compromettrais tout ce que j'ai fait depuis que je vous ai quitté. Si je peux te dire seulement une chose, sache que c'est grâce à ton père que je suis en vie.

Tu épluche tous les journaux dis-tu ? Mais alors tu sais vraiment lire ? Incroyable ! Non je me moque de toi. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'aies rien trouvé. Le gouvernement lui-même a donné l'ordre de cacher mes actions. Mes actes ne sont pas vraiment ce que l'on peut qualifié d'honorables... Je me répugne moi-même en les commettants, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Heureusement, mes compagnons sont dans le même cas que moi et nous pouvons donc nous décharger de nos remords les uns les autres.

De plus, même si on parlait de moi dans une gazette, tu ne pourrais pas me reconnaître. Ça fait bel et bien dix ans que Sabo est mort. Aujourd'hui je suis quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que je méprise et déteste, mais c'est ainsi. C'est ma mission. J'ai laissé le Sabo que vous connaissiez au Grey Terminal et j'ai changé d'identité quand j'ai accepté d'œuvrer pour ton père.

Mais ne t'en fais pas. J'ai accepté de mon plein gré mon rôle. Dragon n'entre en rien dans mon changement d'attitude. Cependant... Je me dois quand même de te rassurer. J'ai beau avoir troqué ma véritable identité contre celle que m'a choisi ton père, au fond, je reste toujours le même. Je reste toujours le petit blond au chapeau haute-forme qui voulait écrire ses voyages autour de la terre dans un carnet de route. Je reste toujours le gamin qui se battait avec vous. Je reste toujours Sabo. Je reste toujours ton frère. Votre frère.

Même si mes actions me répugnent autant qu'elle répugnent mes compagnons, nous devons les accomplir. C'est pour l'avenir. L'avenir de tous. Continue ton voyage de ton côté et nous nous retrouverons un jour. Mais ce jour-là, ne me juge pas sur les actions que porterons mon nom s'il te plait... Songe que même si j'ai commis tout ça, je reste Sabo. Il est là. Au fond de moi. J'espère...

Non. Je ne veux pas que tu en parle à Dadan. Je te l'ai dit : moins de gens sont au courant de ma véritable identité et plus les gens que j'aime seront en sécurité. Ne pense surtout pas que je dénigre la tienne !Mais je ne pouvais même pas envisager de ne pas t'écrire après la mort d'Ace. S'était au-dessus de mes forces. Tu sais Luffy... Quand j'ai pêter un câble le jour de son exécution, s'était la première fois que je laisser éclater mes véritables émotions depuis le début de ma mission. Il y a dix ans donc.

Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce que j'ai ressentis ce jour-là... J'étais détruit pas la mort de notre frère. Mais j'étais en même temps libéré du poids de mon rôle. Je me sens comme un acteur qui joue un rôle qui n'est pas lui. Et quand je me suis mis à pleurer, un grand poids s'est envolé de mes épaules. Parce que c'est à ce moment que je me suis décidé à t'écrire. À ce moment-là que j'ai décidé qu'au moins avec toi, je pouvais être mon véritable moi. Bien sûr, je le suis aussi avec mes compagnons, mais comme nous sont rarement seuls, nous ne pouvons pas souvent être nous-même. Et ça me manque.

C'est donc pour ça que j'ai pris la liberté de t'écrire malgré le danger qui je fais peser sur toi. J'en avais besoin. Et puis tu es mon frère. Malgré mon appréhension concernant ta réponse, j'ai pris ce risque parce que je ne pouvais plus assumer mon rôle sans te savoir en sécurité et t'avoir expliqué mon absence...

Bon, je cesse de me plaindre maintenant. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu pour te répondre, mais c'est un peu compliquer malgré tout. Enfin bon, voilà ! Toi aussi j'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience ! J'espère qu'elles seront bonnes et que me dira où tu en es de ton voyage.

SABO

PS: Mes compagnons ne sont toujours pas convaincus. Ils veulent le voir pour le croire alors bouge tes fesses frangin. Le spectacle de notre bagarre est attendu.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Franchement, je devrais être pendus. Cette fanfiction date d'il y a des siècles ! Mais j'aime trop pour pouvoir m'arrêter... Alors j'écris de temps en temps, quelques lignes tout les trois mois. Ce n'est pas sympa pour vous, je suis vraiment désolée... . Je vous promet que je vais essayer de faire un effort mais je suis sur une autre fiction one piece plus recherchée en ce moment alors je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais poster la suite, et même s'il y en aura une. Désolée... Vraiment désolée ^^'**

**A oui, je sais, c'est bizarre, mais là, ce n'est pas une lettre. ça reviendra plus tard.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV Nami :<strong>_

« Luffy ! Y'a du courrier pour toi ! »

Patiemment, Nami attendit que son capitaine vienne chercher sa lettre, tout en lisant avec attention le journal du jour. Elle s'y était fait à force. Même si ça avait perturbé l'équipage au début, le fait que Luffy lise et écrive des lettres pour son frère ne les choquaient plus.

Moins de quinze secondes après l'appel de la rousse, le garçon déboula sur le pont arrière à toute vitesse. D'un air surexcité, il saisit l'enveloppe que lui tendait sa navigatrice et celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Qu'il pouvait avoir l'air bête des fois !

À peine fut-il entré en possession de la lettre que Luffy se laissa tomber comme une pierre sur le sol et l'ouvrit avec avidité.

« Tu veux pas t'installer plus confortablement ? » S'étonna la jeune femme depuis sa chaise longue.

Un haussement d'épaule lui répondit et elle se replongea dans son journal sans s'offusquer plus que ça. Il était inutile d'essayer d'avoir une conversation avec le capitaine quand il lisait une lettre de son frère. Quoi qu'il était plutôt inutile d'essayer d'avoir une conversation avec lui tout court.

« Tu me passe le journal après ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

- Quand je l'aurais terminé.

- Bientôt ? »

Un coup sur le crâne le fit taire et il se replongea aussitôt dans sa lecture alors que Nami grognait. Elle en venait presque à regretter l'époque où il se foutait complètement des nouvelles. Au moins il la laissait lire tranquille !

« Nami ?... Demanda-t-il soudain. C'est qui déjà mon père ? »

La jeune femme baissa le journal et regarda son capitaine qui la fixait avec sérieux. Habituellement elle se serait fichue de lui. Il n'y avait que lui pour poser des questions comme celle-là ! Mais l'air qu'il abordait à cet instant et ses sourcils froncés l'inquiétèrent plus qu'autre chose. Elle répondit donc sincèrement.

« Dragon. Le chef de l'armée révolutionnaire.

- Les révolutionnaires...

- Tu sais, ils luttent pour un avenir meilleur. Ton père pense que le gouvernement mondial nous manipule et qu'il faut changer la façon de gouverner pour pouvoir avancer. Il a fait beaucoup de choses. »

Luffy ne répondit pas et sembla s'abîmer dans de profondes réflexions.

« Hey, arrête de réfléchir comme ça tu vas surchauffer, plaisanta-t-elle. C'est pas dans tes habitudes de te casser la tête. T'es malade ? »

Comme il ne répondait pas et continuait de fixer sa lettre, le visage fermé, Nami sentit poindre une inquiétude réelle.

« Luffy... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est à propos de ton frère ? Il a des problèmes ?

- Il faut que je parle à Robin. »

Interloqué, la navigatrice regarda partir son capitaine sans qu'il daigne lui accorder le moindre regard. Elle aurait dut s'énerver, tempêter, le frapper. Et pourtant elle ne bougea pas de sa chaise longue et se contenta de refouler le sentiment de malaise qu'elle ressentait pour son ami. Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

oOo

oOo

_**POV Robin :**_

« Robiiiiiiiin !

- Oui capitaine ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Je peux te poser une question ? »

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres de l'archéologue et elle regarda son ami par-dessus ses lunettes de lecture.

« Tu me demande l'autorisation maintenant ?

- Pendant les deux ans où on a été séparé, tu étais chez les révolutionnaires, pas vrai ? »

Étonné, la brune hocha la tête et se reteint de froncer les sourcils. Jamais Luffy ne lui avait parus aussi sérieux et cela l'inquiéta légèrement. S'était toujours inquiétant de voir le capitaine du navire avec un air aussi soucieux.

« Il y a un problème capitaine ? Demanda-t-elle sans quitter son habituel masque de marbre.

- Tu… Tu n'aurais pas rencontré un mec blond, des fois ? Demanda le garçon d'une voix hésitante.

- Tu n'as pas plus précis comme description ? »

Le brun marmonna un semblant de phrase incompréhensible et un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de l'archéologue.

« C'est ton frère, c'est ça ?

- Comment tu le sais ? S'étonna Luffy.

- ça fait moins de dix minutes que Nami t'as donné ton courriers. Et quand tu reçois une lettre de ton frère, il te faut toujours une demi-heure avant d'arrêter d'en parler. »

Pour toute réponse, le capitaine hocha la tête et attendit la suite. Un petit silence flotta puis Robin reprit.

« Donc, pour te répondre… Des hommes blonds, il y en avait beacoup. Ça ne suffit pas pour que je puisse l'identifier plus précisément. Tu n'as pas d'autres renseignements ?

- Euh… S'il n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il a un chapeau haut-de-forme avec des lunettes d'aviateurs dessus. »

Robin réfléchis un instant puis secoua la tête.

« Non, ça ne me dit rien. Il ne t'a rien dit dans ses lettres ?

- Ben d'après lui, il est en mission tope secrète, plus personne ne connait son vrai nom et…

- Et ? L'encouragea la brune en voyant qu'il hésitait.

- Sa lettre m'inquiète Robin, avoua Luffy d'une voix enfantine. Il dit qu'il a commis des choses tellement atroces pour le compte de mon père que la marine cache son existence… »

Le cœur de l'archéologue manqua un battement et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser transparaître son trouble. Un pirate dont les actes sont cachés par la marine, ça lui rappelait trop de choses. Elle espérait sincèrement se tromper mais s'était assez peu probable.

« Il y a bien un groupe comme ça, souffla-t-elle à voix basse. Peut-être que ton frère en fais partit.

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama le capitaine avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Oui mais… Luffy, si c'est le cas, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est un équipage de pirates qui perpétue massacre sur massacre pour affaiblir les royaumes et permettre à ton père de lancer ses révolutions.

- Et alors ?

- Ils ont des milliers de morts innocents à leur actif. »


	7. Chapitre 7

**Est-il vraiment utile que je m'excuse à ce niveau là ? Finalement je vous conseille plutôt de vous habituer à me voir publier avec trois mois d'écarts entre chaque chapitre parce que je n'arriverais pas à le faire régulièrement. C'est mission impossible ^^' je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment navrée... Vous avez le droit de me tuer si vous le voulez..._  
><em>**

**Dans ce chapitre, il y a deux lettres, car elles sont très très courtes. Les voilà donc, j'espère que malgré le temps passé ça vous plaira toujours.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Papa !

C'est Robin qui m'a donné l'adresse à laquelle il fallait adresser les lettres pour qu'elles te parviennent alors je me lance. Nous ne nous sommes jamais écris mais il s'agit ici d'un cas de force majeur. Il faut à tout prix que tu me répondes rapidement.

Au Grey Terminal j'avais deux frères. Ace, et Sabo. Quand j'avais sept ans, nous avons crûs que Sabo avait été tué. Mais en fait, il paraît que tu lui as sauvé la vie ! Il aurait changé d'identité en passant sous tes ordres et serait entré dans un équipage secret de pirates, travaillant à ton compte. Je veux que tu me dises absolument tout ce que tu sais à son sujet. S'il te plait.

Sa dernière lettre m'inquiète vraiment et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il fait exactement comme actions où au moins le nom qu'il a prit en se plaçant sous tes ordres. Parce qu'il n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien et j'aimerais pouvoir l'aider. Mais comme la Marine cache son existence, je n'ai aucun moyen de le localiser. Il faut que tu m'aides !

Je ne sais même pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé il y a douze ans, au Grey Terminal. En tout cas, je te remercie de l'avoir sauvé ce jour-là. J'aurais préféré qu'il nous fasse savoir tout de suite qu'il était vivant, mais bon… Ce qui est fait est fait.

Je t'en pris, réponds moi vite.

Luffy

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Luffy,

Ça m'a beaucoup perturbé de recevoir une lettre de toi. Surtout commençant par papa. Nous ne nous sommes vus qu'une seule fois ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu m'appelles un jour ainsi.

J'avais pourtant demandé à ton amie Nico Robin de garder cette adresse secrète. Ce n'est pas que je refuse de recevoir ton courrier mais si jamais elle devait tomber entre de mauvaises mains, la Marine pourrait rapidement remonter jusqu'à nous et ça mettrait à l'eau ce que j'ai mis des années à construire.

Je sais que je suis mal placé pour t'ordonner quoi que ce soit, mais il ne faut parler de cette adresse à personne tu m'entends ? Jamais. Le mieux serait que tu l'oublies.

J'ai fait le plus rapidement possible pour te répondre mais comme le courrier transite par divers endroits entre toi et moi, je ne sais pas combien de temps a put mettre ma lettre pour te parvenir.

En tout cas, je suis navré mais je n'ai absolument rien comprit à ce que tu me racontais dans ta lettre. Qui est Sabo ? Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu me parles.

Désolé de te décevoir mais je n'ai jamais remis les pieds au royaume Goa depuis mon départ il y a vingt-cinq ans. Et il n'y a pas d'équipage secret de pirates parmi les révolutionnaires. Je ne sais pas qui t'a écrit ces lettres, mais il t'a mentit. Je ne voix pas d'autre explications.

N'oublies pas, ne parle de cette fameuse adresse à personne ! Et fait comme si ton amie ne t'en avait jamais parlé. C'est bien clair ? Je ne veux plus recevoir de courrier. Ça me chagrine mais c'est important.

Dragon


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahah ! Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que la suite arrive si vite n'est-ce pas ? mouhaha ! Je ne sais pas si une telle irrégularité est vraiment une bonne chose... En attendant, voilà la suite ;) j'espère que vous êtes contents !** _  
><em>

**Et je sais, c'est encore très courts... En même temps mes chapitres n'ont jamais été très long dans cette fic alors on s'en fiche ! :p**

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Papa,

Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis et je suis persuadé que tu te trompes. Tu l'as peut-être oublié mais tu étais forcément à Goa il y a douze ans. Et tu y as sauvé Sabo. Parce que celui qui m'écrit ces lettres ne peut être que lui. J'ai plusieurs preuves de ce que j'avance.

Nous ne nous connaissons pas et même si cela me chagrine, je fais plus confiance à mon frère qu'à toi. Alors je t'en pris, ne me ment pas. Tu as sauvé Sabo et je t'en serais toujours reconnaissant. Mais il faut à présent que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais à son sujet. Fait le pour moi s'il te plait. Je te jure de ne jamais le révéler à personne.

Quand à Robin, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé ces renseignements et comme je suis son capitaine, elle n'a pas eut d'autre choix que de m'obéir. Alors ne lui en tient pas rigueur.

Je ne suis pas très futé comme garçon alors je ne comprends pas le but de tes opérations. Mais d'après ce que m'a dit mon frère, ce que tu lui fais faire n'est pas très louable. Je te préviens que s'il lui arrive quoique ce soit et que c'est de ta faute, tu risques fort de le regretter.

Luffy

PS : Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne. Si je veux t'envoyer des courriers, je t'en enverrais. Peu importe que tu me réponde où non. Je suis le futur seigneur des pirates.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Luffy,

Je te répète une nouvelle fois que je ne sais pas de qui tu me parles. J'ignore qui est Sabo et je n'étais pas sur les côtes du royaume de Goa il y a douze ans. Pourquoi y aurais-je été ? Crois-moi, où ne me crois pas, je ne peux rien y faire.

Je te comprends lorsque tu me dis que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Je n'ai jamais été présent lors de ton enfance. Mais si j'étais toi, je réfléchirais longuement avant d'accorder ma confiance à un homme qui commence à écrire après douze ans de silence. D'autant plus qu'il n'a aucune preuve de ce qu'il avance. Si je ne voulais qu'on puisse vérifier mon identité, moi aussi je ferais croire que la Marine cache mon existence. Personne ne pourrait vérifier.

Je connais assez ton amie Nico Robin pour savoir qu'elle ne t'aurait pas dévoilé cette information sans une très bonne raison. Mais sache que je suis déçue par ce que tu me dis. Tu lui as forcé la main ? Je ne pensais pas que ton grand-père t'élèverait ainsi.

Parce qu'en plus, ton sois disant frère médit sur moi ? Je ne sais pas qui se cache derrière cette identité mais je ne le laisserais pas diaboliser mes opérations. Je n'agis que pour le futur de notre monde. Je ne recherche que la paix et le bonheur des générations futures. Si pour cela il faut renverser des régimes alors je le fais. Je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu comprenne et je ne sais pas ce que cet usurpateur à bien put te dire, mais sache que jamais ne ferais de choses qui puisses nuire aux populations. J'aime trop les peuples pour cela.

Une fois de plus, réfléchis bien avant d'accorder ta confiance à l'une où l'autre de nos paroles. J'ose croire que mon statut de père te fera prendre la bonne décision.

Dragon

PS : Tes lettres resteront désormais sans réponses.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Woua... Ça fait terriblement longtemps que je n'ai pas poster sur cette fiction... Mais soyez heureux mes amis, car le Japon m'inspire particulièrement ! Donc, en ce 11 février 2013 à minuit, j'ai écris un nouveau chapitre de Correspondance ! Le voici, le voilà !**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**POV Usopp :**_

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine ce jour-là, Usopp ne fut pas loin de faire une crise cardiaque. Il était simplement venu supplier Sanji de lui donner un morceau de pain et il était tombé sur l'image abominable d'un Luffy, seul, calme, et qui ne mangeait rien ! Le visage de son capitaine était écrasé contre la surface de la table et il releva à peine la tête quand son ami au long nez hurla.

« Ah… C'est toi, marmonna-t-il d'une voix monocorde avant de reprendre sa position première.

- La vache, Luffy ! On n'a pas idée de faire des peurs pareilles aux gens ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la frayeur que j'ai eut en te voyant comme ça ! »

La seule réponse du capitaine fut un grognement indistinct. Ayant enfin reprit son calme, le tireur contourna la table et s'approcha du garde-manger.

« Bref, tu n'as pas vus Sanji ?

- Humph… Répondit le garçon au chapeau de paille, ce qu'Usopp traduit comme un non.

- Ça m'étonne qu'il te laisse ainsi, tout seul dans sa chère cuisine. En fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'y me perturbe le plus. Ça, ou bien que toi-même soit présent dans cette cuisine sans chercher à voler de la bouffe.

- J'ai pas faim. » Grogna Luffy.

Le visage du sniper prit immédiatement un pli inquiet. Luffy qui n'avait pas faim, ce n'était pas Luffy. Ou alors il était malade.

« Tu ne te sent pas bien ? Demanda-t-il à son ami tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés, à porté de main de la panière à pain.

- Je ne sais plus qui croire, marmonna le brun en fixant un regard désespéré sur les deux lettres qui trainaient devant lui. J'ai très bien reconnus l'écriture et la façon de parler de mon frère. Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, ça ne peut être que lui. Mais en même temps mon père dit qu'il ne connaît pas de Sabo et qu'il n'est pas retourné à Goa depuis vingt-cinq ans… Alors soit Sabo me ment, soit c'est mon père. Mais pourquoi ? »

Découragé, le capitaine tapa son front sur la table et recommença à gémir contre le bois. Serviable et surtout curieux, Usopp voulut aider son ami et lut rapidement les deux missives. Il comprit l'inquiétude de Luffy en lisant la lettre de son frère et fronça les sourcils en lisant celle de son père.

« Dis donc, ça m'a l'air tendu entre Dragon et toi…

- Il m'énerve, répondit le jeune homme élastique en grognant. On ne s'est jamais vus et il veut me donner des ordres.

- Tu as forcé la main à Robin ? S'étonna le sniper.

- Pas du tout. C'est juste pour qu'il ne lui reproche pas de m'avoir donné l'adresse. Et lui il s'empresse de me croire. Et il se permet de critiquer l'éducation de mon grand-père… Pépé au moins il venait nous voir de temps en temps ! »

Voyant son compagnon s'enflammer, Usopp tenta de calmer le jeu.

« Écoute Luffy, je pense que tu devrais y réfléchir. Pourquoi ton frère te mentirait-il après douze ans ? D'après ce qu'il t'a dit, essaye de voir qu'elles pourraient être ses raisons. Et fait pareil pour Dragon. Adresse toi à Robin. Après tout elle a passé deux ans à ses côtés. C'est elle qui le connaît le mieux.

- Mais de toute façon il ne répondra plus à mes lettres. Alors même si il s'avère qu'il ment, je ne pourrais avoir aucun renseignement sur Sabo…

- Il n'est sans doute pas le seul à diriger les révolutionnaire, réfléchis le tireur à voix haute. C'est un trop gros groupe pour qu'il n'y ai qu'un seul leader. Demande à Robin si…

- Usopp tu es un géni ! »

Luffy s'était levé d'un bond et s'était rué hors de la cuisine après avoir attrapé ses lettres. Ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il avait dit ou fait pour provoquer une telle réaction, le garçon au long nez resta les bras ballants pendant quelques secondes puis sourit avec satisfaction.

« Bien sûr que je suis un géni, je suis le cap'taine Usopp ! » Chuchota-t-il en poussant la porte à son tour, un bout de pain dans la main.

oOo

oOo

_**POV Sanji :**_

« Hey, tête de gazon, tu veux un jus de fruit ? »

Comme le sabreur de répondait pas, toujours profondément endormi, Sanji le poussa légèrement du pied.

« Oh ! Ronflement ambulant ! Tu réponds quand on te parle ?

- 'Tain mais y'a pas moyen de dormir tranquille sur ce rafiot ? Grogna Zoro en ouvrant un œil. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, blondinet?

- Tu veux te battre plante verte ? Pour une fois que j'essaye d'être sympa !

- Qui t'a demandé d'être sympa ? Je m'en fous pas mal de ton jus de fruit. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille… »

Le blond sentit une veine battre sa tempe et il inspira longuement pour se calmer. Puis, d'un geste rapide et précis, il attrapa le verre et le versa entièrement sur la tête de son compagnon. Zoro bondit sur ses pieds.

« Alors là, t'es un homme mort ! »

Les deux hommes commencèrent à se battre. Mais les coups pleuvaient dans tous les sens depuis à peine trente secondes quand deux bras élastiques séparèrent les combattants.

« Désolé Zoro, je te l'empreinte cinq minutes ! »

Sanji se sentit décoller du sol et, défiant toutes les lois de la gravité, fut envoyé sur le pont avant, sans délicatesse. Malgré ça, il parvint à se rétablir à l'atterrissage et posa un regard noir sur son capitaine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Luffy ?! Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?

- Je veux juste te poser une ou deux questions. » Le supplia le brun avec un air de chien battu.

Le cuistot se redressa et commença à énumérer :

« S'il s'agit de l'heure du repas, de jeux idiots, où de bouffe quelconque, tu peux aller te faire voir.

- Rien de tout ça, c'est promis ! Je t'en pris Sanji… J'ai besoin de toi. »

Étonné par le ton que venait de prendre son ami, le blond fixa un regard suspicieux sur son capitaine. Que lui voulait cet imbécile s'il n'était pas question de nourriture ? Après quelques secondes, la curiosité l'emporta sur l'agacement.

« Bon vas-y, grogna-t-il. Pose ta question mais fait vite ! J'ai une bagarre sur le feu !

- Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais passé tes deux ans d'entraînement sur l'île des Travelos avec Iva, pas vrai ? » Demanda Luffy d'un air excité.

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire car à présent il allait mourir. Une aura noire entoura brusquement Sanji et le chapeau de paille sembla se ratatiner sur place.

« Parle une seule fois de cet épisode à qui que ce soit et capitaine ou pas, je te transforme en friture ! Gronda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. Tu m'as compris ?

- C'estclairetoutàfaitclaire, balbutia rapidement Luffy. Je voulais juste que tu me donnes une adresse où je pourrais joindre Iva.

- Pourquoi tu veux correspondre avec ce/cette tortionnaire ?

- J'ai besoin de lui parler.

- À quel sujet ? Si c'est à mon propos, tu…

- Mon frère. J'ai un problème avec mon frère. »

Le visage de Luffy s'était brusquement fermé et cela inquiéta Sanji. En général, lorsque le capitaine parlait de son frère, il avait le visage illuminé par la joie. Depuis la mort d'Ace, tout l'équipage faisait très attention au moral de Luffy, sans trop le montrer. Tous avaient donc été ravis quand ils avaient apprit l'existence de cet autre frère, sois disant mort depuis douze ans. Mais voilà qu'à présent, il créait des problèmes. Si le cuistot pouvait aider de quelques manières que ce soit, il devait le faire.

Lentement et sans quitter le visage de son ami des yeux, Sanji sortit son carnet à commande de sa poche. Il griffonna rapidement l'adresse de son pire cauchemar sur une feuille, l'arracha et la tendit à Luffy.

« Si ça te tient tellement à coeur, soupira-t-il. Mais laisse moi tout de même te donner un conseil. Ne laisse jamais, jamais ce type essayer de te mettre une robe ? C'est clair ? JAMAIS !

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?... Demanda le capitaine avec scepticisme.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre l'horreur que j'ai vécue, gémit le cuistot. Bon, tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Je peux y retourner maintenant ?

- Oui ! Merci Sanji, c'est super !

- Très bien. »

D'un bond, le blond sauta la rambarde et fit face à Zoro.

« A nous deux, _makizushi*_. Prépares-toi à prendre la raclée de ta vie. »

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

***Makizuchi : appellation Japonaise des Maki. Sushi entourés d'algues.**

**Voilààààà, j'espère que ça vous a plut ! Comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas du tout quand viendra la suite. Désolée, désolée.**


	10. Chapter 10

**C'est re-moi ! :D vous avez de la chance, j'ai un élan d'inspiration pour cette fiction en ce moment ^^ **

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Hey Iva,

Ça commence à faire un petit bout de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. J'ai été pas mal occupé ces deux dernières années comme tu le sais. Il paraît d'ailleurs que toi aussi (si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu as torturé mon cuisinier au lieu de l'entraîner).

En tout cas Iva, je tenais à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour Ace et moi. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas fait le quart du chemin que j'ai parcouru. Même si cela a finalement été vain, je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça.

Mais à présent, j'ai encore un service à te demander. Je te suis redevable pour beaucoup de choses mais ce service-là sera le dernière j'espère. Ensuite, j'essayerai de m'acquitter.

Mes relations avec mon père, comme tu dois le savoir, sont un peu tendues. Récemment, nous nous somme fâché sur un sujet personnel et j'aurais besoin que tu me fournisses un renseignement. Existe-t-il, oui ou non, un équipage de pirates travaillant secrètement pour le compte des révolutionnaires ? Je sais que c'est un sujet délicat mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir cette info. Mon père dit que c'est faux, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il me ment.

J'espère que ta réponse me parviendra vite. En attendant, je te souhaite à bientôt. Sanji te passe sans doute le bonjour.

Luffy

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mugiwara-boy !

Quel plaisir de recevoir un courrier portant ta signature ! Je comprends tout à fait que tu n'ais pas eut le temps de m'écrire durant ton entrainement, c'est normal. En plus de cela, tu n'avais pas mon adresse (je suis content que tu te la soit procurée). De toute manière, j'étais tellement occupé à contrer les progrès fulgurants de Sanji-boy que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

J'avais effectivement remarqué que Dragon était un peu tendu ces derniers jours mais j'en ignorais la raison. Maintenant je comprends mieux. Je trouve cela dommage car vous connaissant tous les deux, je suis certain que vous vous entendriez bien dans d'autres circonstances. Mais la situation étant ce qu'elle est…

Je suis navré Luffy-boy, mais je ne suis pas le leader des révolutionnaires et Dragon est toujours mon supérieur. Or, j'ai reçu l'ordre de ne rien te dire à propos de l'équipage pirate. Tu m'en voix désolé car j'aimerais vraiment t'aider.

Je t'aime beaucoup Mugiwara-boy, mais ton père et mon chef. Je dois lui obéir. Je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite et espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches. Embrasse Sanji-boy pour moi.

Iva.

PS : Il est évidemment inutile de me remercier. Je l'ai avant tout fait pour Dragon, puisque je pensais qu'Ace était également son fils. Et ensuite pour toi, quand je t'ai mieux connus. Luffy, tu m'as décidé à sortir d'Impel Down, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose en retour. C'est bien normal.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Iva,

Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Le respect dû au capitaine et tout ça… Tant pis. Je me débrouillerais seul. La dernière fois, tu as tout tenté pour mon frère, cette fois tu ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas grave.

À bientôt peut-être.

Luffy.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Luffy-boy,

Je grimace en lisant ton dernier mot car j'ai l'impression de ressentir de l'amertume dans tes mots. Et ça me chagrinerait vraiment.

Il y a peu de sujets sur lesquels je tien tête à ton père, mais celui en est un. Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler de l'équipage et je ne désobéirais pas à cet ordre. Je me contenterais de te donner certaines coordonnées auxquelles tu devrais te rendre durant les prochains mois. Tu fais évidemment ce que tu veux mais le lieu que je vais t'indiquer pourrait bien t'aider dans tes recherches.

20° 18' 03'' S 57° 34' 56'' E

Agit comme bon te semble. Mais je ne suis responsable de rien. À bientôt Mugiwara-boy.

Iva

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>. <strong>

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours :)**


End file.
